medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Screws
Review · Transcript |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = Return of the Screws |English (Translated) = The Screws' Counterattack |Japanese (Katakana) = 逆襲のスクリューズ |Japanese (Romanized) = Gyakushuu no Sukuryuuzu |Opening (Japanese) = Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto |Ending (Japanese) = Yappari Kimi ga Suki! |Opening (English) = Medabots |Ending (English) = Medabots (instrumental) |Season = Medabots |Episode (season) = 002 (Medabots) |Episode (series) = 002 (Medabots) |Episode (lifetime) = 002 (Medabots) |Japanese = July 09, 1999 |International = September 01, 1999 |Previous = Stung by a Metabee |Next = Running Scared }}Return of the Screws is the second episode of Medabots. It first aired in the United States on September 01, 1999 on Fox Kids. Content Summary Thanks to Erika's report of their victory over The Rockers, Ikki and Metabee become famous. As other Medafighters challenge them to battle, the pair must take on Peppercat and Samantha, leader of The Screws. But how can they defeat their opponent when they are fighting with each other? Ikki and Metabee will have to put their differences aside if they are going to work as a team. Plot Ikki is forced out of bed by his mom and cannot find Metabee. He goes into the living room and finds Metabee sitting next to his father reading the comics in the news paper. Ikki gets mad and says that Metabee is his Medabot and that he cannot do anything until he says so. Ikki's mom asks Metabee to take out the trash; Metabee, much to Ikki's charign, complies eagerly. Ikki falls over and asks Metabee why he listens to Ikki's mom and not him. Metabee says he feels like he owes her for the room and board. Ikki orders Metabee to put down the trash but Metabee says he does not take orders from him. Metabee follows Ikki to school before he is reminded that Medabots are not allowed in school. Henry appears and he says that the Medal might be why Metabee is acting up. Henry tries to open Metabee's back but he gets angry and says that no one can touch his Medal. Metabee starts shooting at Ikki and Henry, and Henry tells Ikki to use his Medawatch to eject the Medal. However, there is an error in the ejection of the Medal as Metabee continues to go crazy in rage. Ikki finally gets to school but gets there late so he tries to climb over the wall. Unfortuneately, he is caught by Coach Mountain. He tries to get Ikki to do 20 push ups, but the principal comes up and tells Ikki that he is the star of the school. Ikki sees the school news paper and he and Metabee are on the cover. A bunch of people gather around Ikki and ask how he won the Robattle. He said it was nothing, but Metabee shows up and says he did all the work. Some kids start to whisper that maybe Metabee is defective; Metabee happens to be listening as he hears this insult and starts shooting at them in retaliation. Later, Ikki tells Metabee that he needs to calm down and then Sloan appears in front of them. Sloan challenges Ikki to a Robattle and Metabee agrees. Sloan calls out his Medabot, Totalizer. Before the Robattle even starts, Coach Mountain appears and grabs Sloan's Medabot in a neck-lock. Coach Mountain asks who started the Robattle and Metabee throws a fit about having his Robattle being stopped. Ikki grabs Metabee and they run. Ikki asks Metabee why he came back to the school after he told him to go back home. Metabee says Ikki's mom asked him to bring Ikki's notebook to him but he saw that it was dirty, so he ran it through the dishwasher, which ruined the notebook. Ikki tells Metabee to leave and that he never wants to see him again. Ikki finds a love letter in his locker that says to meet someone behind the gym after school. Ikki goes back there and finds out it's the School Council that wrote the love letter. They ask Ikki to Robattle for them so they can get the Student Council room back from the Screws and that they will make Ikki vice president of the School Council. Metabee is walking down the street when he sees a watermelon which is on top of a net. He goes to get it but gets caught in the net which was set by Henry. Ikki meets up with The Screws near a water fountain and Samantha agrees to Robattle Ikki. Samantha calls Peppercat and Ikki tries to follow suit for Metabee, but his Medawatch says there is no Medal loaded and Ikki remembers that it is still in Metabee. Ikki hurries to go find Metabee. He speaks to Metabee through his Medawatch but Metabee says that he is busy right now. The weird chicken seller tells Ikki to stop running around and to look around and he might find what he is looking for. Henry walks by with Metabee in the net over his shoulder. Ikki takes the chicken guy's advice the wrong way and gets Metabee back from Hikaru. Ikki tells Henry to drop Metabee but Henry asks him why he wants a defective Medabot. Ikki says he doesn't want a defective Medabot but that Metabee is all that he has right now. Henry gives Metabee back to Ikki. Ikki goes back to the water fountain and everyone is just laying around. He says that he is ready to Robattle. Peppercat keeps shocking Metabee; Ikki tells Metabee to shoot the water fountain. When Metabee shoots the water fountain, a big spout of water hits Peppercat. This weakens Peppercat and Metabee uses his rocket launch on her. Her Medal pops out and Ikki wins the Robottle. Samantha says they are done for and that the big cheese, Baron von Banish, will be mad that they lost. The Baron appears and challenges Ikki to a Robattle with his Medabot, Banisher. Metabee shoots Banisher once and Banisher's Medal pops out. Everyone is surprised that Banisher did nothing to defend itself or attack Metabee rather than just stand there. The student council president comes up and says thanks to Ikki. He then tells Ikki that he is now the vice president. Metabee hears this and thinks that Ikki used him. Metabee gets mad and starts shooting at Ikki. Trivia In the episode Background English dub changes Characters Note: ''All characters are listed in order of their first appearances in the episode. The time they appear is the time from the English dub. Today's Robattles * Peppercat loses right arm to Metabee * Banisher loses legs to Metabee Quotes '''Metabee': GET YOUR STINKY HANDS OFF MY MEDAL!!! -One of Metabee's responses anytime you dare go near his Medal Ms. Tenryou: Metabee, would you be a good darling and take out the trash for me? Metabee: Yes, ma'am! -More of Metabee's rebellious side. Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview Videos Opening Episode Ending Preview Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Medabots episodes